Your Star
by machoupitchounette
Summary: AU leaving a note, some anger, and someone more than a friend. Leaving one, having to stay with another, making her place and trying her best to keep it. But will she? Will she end up regretting meeting one of them or both? Only one way to find out :
1. A way out? or to more trouble?

I'm starting a new story :) I don't know yet the pairing, but knowing me I think that it will END up being a ses/kag fic, but maybe it will change during the evolution of the story,

**Disclaimer**: ok guys, I'll be doing this only once and it's here, I don't own Inuyasha, nor the characters, but the story that you will be reading is mine, the plots, the comedy, the poems (who knows…) are all coming from MY head, when I'll be copying some lyrics or something I'll always mention it. So now that that's clear... Is there someone who wants to sell the characters to me???? Pretty please :) I promise I wont hurt Sesshie :) .... I'LL EVEN PAY with COOKIES (of course) :)))

ok on with the story:

**_scandalous_**

"Keh, always yelling, always arguing, never happy!! Where the heck is she now?!?" he said passing around the empty lodge that His Kagome had left.

"Huh? What's that?"

" I give my sad look to you,

it can tell you everything,

it has to explain everything now

.0.

Look how stars look on us from the sky,

They're lonely up there

They yell .

.0.

I wont feel better , you wont feel better

But I'm dancing my way away

.0.

Forever remember this last offense

Or better, just forget about it

.0.

Pride is the biggest fire, in which we can burn,

In which are desires and hopes are burning now

In which you marked my heart with burning scars

things are like that,

.0.

again a loss, starting even before the morning,

my heart is signing theses words

.0.

So I'm saying my Goodbye

Telling you my farewells,

And wishing to meet you on another day

On another way"

He read.

"No…I hope this is a joke...NO!!!!! NO! NO! NO! She can't do that! Where the helldoes she think she's going?!? I never allowed her to leave me, she is mine, Kikyou is photogenically (hope that this word exists, cuz it doesn't in my dictionary…) dead, she's wrong I don't love her, I just can't let go of her!" he said while running out of the room.

He had to find her, Kikyou was useless for modeling, and she didn't have any personality.

He needed Kagome.

He needed her for his movies, for his music videos, Kikyou was only a necessity for him, he had to make her famous, he had signed a contract, but Kagome was the perfect fill up for Kikyou they looked like twins, only one that was cold, and the other one that was attracting everyone, that was cheerful, full of life, that made millions, but hey, people didn't need to know that, they saw Kagome on film, but they cheered Kikyou, they didn't know that the person receiving all the awards was different from the person playing the roles, he didn't need that information to leek.

Kagome had left him...

..

She had finally left him, she knew that she was a cover; she knew that she was only saving his ass, and what did he do in return?

RIDICULISE HER! Always yelling, always saying that she was worth nothing, calling her bitch, calling her wench, and then when he was afraid that she'll leave him he would come and kiss her, and play the perfect boyfriend till he was sure that she was staying with him and continuing playing his roles.

No, enough is enough!

She was out of the studios, with her stuff, she had packed everything from the lodge; her make-up, her clothes, everything was in a big luggage now she only had to find a car, because in that area no taxi was authorized, everyone had their drivers... But She didn't.

Why? She was staying with the 'great' Inuyasha, the "Super" producer.

They had had good times like lovers usually have, but it didn't last.

He quickly remembered that he had his Kikyou, his first passion, and that she was only there to help the big 'Diva' get even more popular and richer.

But it isn't like she, herself, was poor, she was, had been well paid.

Had been.

Now she didn't have any job, going away from him meant starting all over again, but this time she had money on her side, but for how long?

She was waiting.

She was alone in the dark, there were no cars in sight.

Then suddenly a BMW appeared, she couldn't see who was inside, because of the tinted glass.

The car stopped in front of her.

A man stepped out.

She knew that face, fear was making its way trough her body, freezing her on place.

He was there, in front of her, looking at her with sparkling eyes, filled with crazy desire.

Naraku was there.

"Hey babe, missed me as I see. Oh! What do I see? You have your suitcasses? Does that mean that finally you are leaving that stupid mutt? Hun! Hun! Hun! Heh? Well, I'm glad cuz you're coming with no one else than me, you're my property now, and I will make sure that you will not be able to leave me!" he said.

With every word his voice was loosing all emotions, getting more and more scary.

Deadly, his voice had become.

"No… no, I don't want to, I'm no one's property! Not his! And certainly not yours! Never yours!" she said, trying to get away from him.

In a matter of seconds he was standing again in front of her, with a knife this time, not only with a scary grin.

"You run, You die, that's simple… You stay you make money for me, You live. Your choice, what will it be? To Live or To Die" he said chuckling.

"She has a third choice." Someone said

* * *

ok, tell me what you think ?

Try to guess who the someone is, I'll be sending imaginary cookies to everyone that guesses right ( hey!!! I know what you're thinking ….'imaginary cookies don't even exist!' THEY DO!!! MY TEDDY BEAR TOLD ME SO!)

R&R :)

Machoupitchounette


	2. Defeat? or a simple car trip?

I'm Backkkk :))))

Thanks to those who reviewed, and for the other ones I hope that you will, because I like to know what people think about my stories, I accept constructive criticism cuz I alwayss want to make my stories better and better, and without them it's like writing in the air, doesn't give any satisfaction at all…. Gives the idea of stopping the story….

Anyway for those who tried to guess who was 'the someone' you were WRONG lol! :P you'll see who it really is in this chappie,

So on with the story!

....

**

* * *

The car trip- Defeat can take time to be felt.**

* * *

....

In a matter of seconds he was standing again in front of her, with a knife this time, not only with his scary grin.

"You run, You die, that's simple… You stay you make money for me, You live. Your choice, what will it be? To Live or To Die" he said chuckling.

"She has a third choice." Someone said

* * *

"This Sesshoumaru will take the girl" The same voice added.

"Ehh... Well you see Sesshoumaru this wench is my property seeing as the Mutt owes me much..." Replied Naraku

"This Sesshoumaru does not wish to know who you loose business to. The girl is to come with me." He said with a voice that left no place for discussion.

Naraku didn't move nor did he respond.

It seemed like an eternity the time Naraku took to shove her towards Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken!" He said, and immediately a toad looking-like man appeared.

He gave a pointed look towards Naraku and immediately the toad smiled.

An ugly smile, it was. Vicious.

Click.

5 men appearead.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. The security-lock was removed from 5 guns.

Naraku and his his men started to sweat.

"Bastard!" Yelled Naraku.

And Chaos ensued.

His men were dying and as any man that had nothing more to loose he attempted to take a shot at Sesshoumaru but wounded Kagome instead.

"Kun, Kun, Kun! Now, this hoe has no use to me. You can keep her" He said with a maniacal laugh.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking, "Jaken, see fit that Naraku is tortured appropriately before he joins his men in death"

"Y-Yess! Of course I will" Said Jaken with an eerie expression._' A bit like that of a child that is finally granted time to play with his favorite toy...'_ thought Kagome shuddering.

Holding her bleeding arm, she turned around to face Sesshoumaru and asked:

"Why?"

Piercing eyes, of a color that was between yellow and silver, looked at her.

To a stranger, his expression would appear as frighteningly void.

"I do not need to explain myself to you" Sesshoumaru answered.

Then added.

"You're coming with me, I don't know you, and I don't intend to get to know you better." He said.

_'What the? He saves me? And now he is beeing rude to me?'_ Kagome thought angrily. And did the only thing she ever did in this typer of situation...

"Oh!!!! That's nice to know! Now, can you put me down and leave me here? You heartless jerk! Why go the length of saving someone and then be a complete Jackass to that person?!? Leave me here I have no desire to follow you!"

Yup... She Yelled.

Even forgot all about having been shot a minute ago…or any pain that it had created. '_That felt good'_ she thought after her rant

Sesshoumaru on the other hand wasn't quite sure how he wanted to react.

Stunned he was.

Nobody ever got the nerve to yell at him. Either his brother's whench was completely delusional and crazy or she was stupid. Or maybe a bit of both he thought.

_'Interesting'_

He narrowed his eyes and gripped Kagome by the wounded arm to make sure that it would indeed be painfull and brought her to his limo.

"Now unless you want me to serve you the same fate that attends Naraku I suggest you to refrain from rising your voice or to lack respect towards my person" He said leaning closer with each word to the point where he seemed to whisper in her ear.

To someone who would have passed by they would have appeared as a couple. But it was not sweet things that he was whispering to her ear.

Little did he know that Kagome is not one to back down from a verbal Parr.

" and where coming with you should be may I ask 'oh! Highness from god knows where'?!" she asked.

He only got closer if it was any possible. And murmurred :

"That you shall see later if you do not exasperate me before we get there." he replied.

She could feel his breath on her skin. Making her shiver. She wasn't sure if she was to feel scared or slightly turned on. No one had ever talked to her in that manner. It appeared almost intimate.

And for once she wasn't sure what to say. Resolving herself to not lose the fight she humphed.

"Humph! if you're going to be this way, then I'm not talking to you anymore!" There. She had the last word. She thought smiling.

"All the better for me" he retorted, with something looking like a forming grin at the counters of his mouth.

She scowled...

He took her in his limousine, and smirked interiorly when he saw her eyes goes wide and her mouth forming an 'O'.

"Polite people, don't stare everywhere with their mouth wide open, they don't stare at all in fact" he said

He was enjoying himself, making her angry was becoming a very nice entertainment.

Ring…

He had forgotten Jaken, his man in hand, he was working for him, he was making sure that everything would fit in his schedule, but he was more of a babysitter for Rin and his personal servant that anything else. And he was annoyingly taking his job to heart… except the Rin part.

"What do you want Jaken?" he muttered to his cell phone.

"No, yes… make a room… no not that one, the blue one, …because I said so, keep Rin occupied, if not you know what happens of you" she heard him say.

She decided that she hated even more his attitude, and if she was going to be in his company for undetermined laps of time then let's make him suffer a little.

She started her favorite game, STARING.

She was staring.

….

Trying not to blink in order to be even less annoying. She smiled. To a stranger she might have looked cute at the moment. But to Sesshoumaru she looked crazy.

Still staring…

…and again staring at him.

Amused, but far from showing it. Sesshoumaru paid her no attention.

Interiorly he was smirking.

_But 'oh the nerve he has, rescuing me, then kidnapping me and then finally ignoring me completely!'_

_'okay, one game down still tons in list to come, let's see how he likes songs…' Kagome thought_

"The wheels of the car go round and round, round and round, round and round, round and round, round and round, round and round, round and round, round and round, round and round, round and round, round and round, round and round…" she sang with the most annoying voice she could come up with.

"Stop" he said, in a cold low voice.

_'bingo, I reached a nerve, now he responded! Let's add more_' now she was the one who was smirking interiorly- no in fact her inner self was doing a victory dance.

"You don't like me practicing my signing? Oh well…. I don't care, the wheels of the car go round and round, round …"she continued.

"In case that your brain takes time to process information. Then I repeat, Stop." he retorted in a dead-pan voice.

"Oooooh my! grumpy aren't we? Well okay I'll change my song. And maybe even consider on stopping…" she said feigning to be in deep thoughts.

"or maybe not… 99 bottles of bear on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, you take one down you pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer you take one down you pas…" she was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

He gripped her arm, pinned her to the back of the seat and and when his face was only inches away from hers he said:

"If you dare to mutter one more word during the trip to my domain, I will make sure that that pretty mouth of your can't say any other words for a very long time, understood?" he was scary.

And slowly reality came back clashing to her.

She didn't feel so strong anymore, she had left Inuyasha, she had quit doing what she loved most, she almost got kidnapped, then almost saved, then shot, and now treathened.

Reality was finally sinking it. The adrenaline rush now gone.

It was becoming to much for her.

The fury gone, eyes welled up with tears. Her shoulders sagged.

Tears threthening to escape, he released his hold of her, and immediately she scampered to the other extremity of the limo.

She wasn't ready to look him in the eyes but he was staring at her, with his usual emotionless mask.

She was able to hold back her tears. It was too much in one week, in one evening to much for her to undergo. She was cracking, slowly the few tears turned in a river, and soon sobs came in action with the tears.

Miserable. That is how she felt.

_'She thinks that her tears will make me feel guilty, she is wrong, she may cry her body out nothing will change my mind, after all she had been my brothers wench that means that she had some talent on acting, he isn't that stupid, nevertheless, he knows who to choose to work with him'_ he thought .

…

.

When she had calmed down, or more like exausted herself and passed out he slowly moved closer to her. He placed one arm around her shoulders and instantly she seemed to mold herself into him.

She sighed happily, using him as a pillow.

He gave her a look, that not many knew him capable of. He was looking at her tenderly. '_She seems more peaceful and less noisy when asleep'_ he thought with something that began to take the form of a smile.

Moments after, he picked his phone.

"Jaken, run some research for me, I want to know everything there is on my brother's wench. Yes Kagome. I expect it on my desk by this evening."

...

..

.

* * *

I'll stop here

:)

Seems like a good place.

… it only took me 3 hours to write this chappie (-)

it's crazy I have so much ideas, I have the next chappie all written all I need now is reviews to let it meet the world ,

By the way, what do you think of the story or chappies so far? Are there many mistakes and stuff like that?

Does someone knows the family names of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? Because I know that in the episodes they don't have any because they are not human, but in my story they are human, do you have any suggestions of family name?

R&R!

Machoupitchounette


End file.
